Treading Through Troubled Waters
by Chain Mell
Summary: Heero and Wufei are in a relationship. Trowa soon joins, taking Duo's place. Will the braided jokester survive the pain? HORRIBLE SUMMARY. Look inside for a clarification. pairing inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YESSSS!!! This is the 1x2x3x5 fic I'd wanted to work on by request of…I can't remember who but when I find out I'll include it in the end note. Yes I write these before I write any fic and or chapter. Like I said: I like to be in the reader's position sometimes.**

**Now, without further ado, ON TO THE FIC!!!**

**PROLOGUE**

I woke first of them all, rolling over to drape an arm over Trowa's torso. He felt so warm and comfy. Just like my Heero blanket and Wufei pillow. And yes. Trowa was my little teddy bear. All of us lay cuddled in the king sized bed, most of us asleep after a particularly draining mission.

All four of us ex-pilots were in a relationship. Have been for at least six years, minus the one during the war. I had been a new addition to the love square. Yes. A love square. I'm still surprised that this relationship had even gotten this far. First it was Heero and Wufei for two years. Then Trowa appeared out of nowhere. I'd figured it was just a 'Serious Dudes Only' relationship. I mean, come on. Neither hardly smile or laugh all that openly in public. They only do in the presence of familiar people. However, this had changed since I came in.

About that. Yeah, I'm still at a loss as to how I got in, but hey. I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts. What do you mean I don't qualify as the serious type? I can be serious when I choose to be. Don't believe me? Screw you. I'm Duo Maxwell. I run and hide, but I _never_ tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell.

But I'll have you know; getting involved in this relationship wasn't like the confess-gape-in-awe-kiss-and-screw-the-others-senseless-'till-you're-exhausted way like everyone seems to think. Oh no. It was more of the distant closeness sort of thing.

I don't understand that either, so you're not alone there.

But I must say, after all of that it turned out quite alright. I mean come on. It isn't everyday someone ends up in the same bed with a trigger-happy Japanese, a justice-crazy Chinese and an expert European masseur. Oh no. This was quite a rare occurrence. I'm not even sure that there are that many foursomes out there that were brought together by undying love and affection of one for the other three of the group. In fact, I think most of them are only in it for the kinky sex. Mind you it isn't that bad. Just a bit…odd. But you'll get used to it. Always and I mean _always_ use the handcuffs. Have you seen the others handcuffed…ahem. Forget about what just heard in your mind. That's _my _little wet memory.

I'd been drawn to Heero first. But he'd obviously wanted Wufei, who'd also wormed his way into my little fantasy love clubhouse. Sure, I was happy for the two of them. I really was. But somewhere deep down I'd hoped they'd accept me, although my subconscious found a way to crush my hopes and dreams. You'd think it was supposed to keep your hopes up. Nuh-uh. It's affiliation with common sense always ruins the moment.

Trowa and I were never too close, but the amount of trust we had between each other was enough to keep the bond afloat. But if you've noticed, I never tried any of my pranks on him. Come on. Think about it. One would have to think only once about pulling something on him. For some reason he terrified me. If someone said anything belonged to Trowa and it went missing, you could swear on the Maxwell Church that it sure as hell wasn't me who took it. I respect him and fear him too much to do something like that.

What's that you say? He's too gentle to be afraid of?

HA!!

Don't kill me.

I am telling you. Have you seen him totally lose it and just beat someone to death with his bare _fists?!_ No, you say? Well, from then I knew not to piss him off. Call it crazy, but it was something real, _real_ trivial that they (yes, they) did that set him off. Believe me. It was just a couple jokes, comical pokes and prods, that I was sure he'd let slide. Oh no. How wrong I was. When he was done, he'd maimed the other four and turned in my direction. He was quite far from being satisfied. Seriously. Imagine some guy with this one long assed bang over half his face and that one free eye just sits there, staring you down with that almost Yuy-like Death Glare. Wouldn't that serve as a time to haul ass?

Well it did for me. Luckily that knife he threw at me in blind rage only grazed the middle of my back. Thank God he didn't have Catherine's on the mark target skills. I'd probably be rotting somewhere in a grave on earth or something right now. After that, he didn't remember that last bit. I never even bothered to tell anyone the whole truth about how the inch-deep slice got there. Well I did but I'd said _someone_ threw a knife at me and it caught me there. Trowa was clueless, thank goodness. But like I said. Since then, I'd been skirting around the guy. Don't tell me that's stupid. I came from hostile self-upbringing grounds. I know potential danger when I see it. Then the others began to take notice and brought it up.

That's when things got rather hairy. Maybe you should listen from the beginning.

It all started like six and a half years ago…

………………………

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hope this would be as almost popular as Compromised Vitality. And this one **_**does**_** have a plot to go along with it. The plot that my mind supplied me with did **_**not**_** include this but I figured that it would be a nice intro to what I'd like to write. And yes. I **_**did**_** swear that I wouldn't post anything new 'till after Shini's Cross but I couldn't help it. It stuck itself there late last night and early this morning. I just **_**had**_** to get it out in the open.**

**Believe it or not, no one I know personally has ever read any of my fics. Besides my air headed cousin Nikki who say that they suck.**

**Anyway,  
I figured that I should start with Duo's point of view because since he's so lively and outgoing, (as is me) it would be easier for me to write. Ideas come faster that way. But I'm not sure that I'd be able to write the whole thing like that. It depends on what you want and what I'm feeling. If you want a Duo-fied fic let me know. I'll find a way to fit everyone else in if I can. Probably alternate between Duo's and my points of views. And no. I won't add in any conversations between me and the character like CV. And yes Chase. I will adhere to your preferences.**

**I think it was either Namcleod or Nebelkind who requested this fic. Or was it Pikeboo? I'm not sure. But whoever it was, I hope this would satisfy every 1x2x3x5 junky's crave. Withdrawal symptoms gladly accepted and will be used as fuel for the factory.**

'**Till next time.**

**-Kenny. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this one's gonna surprise me as much as it will you.**

**ENJOY!!!! Before I blab all my ideas for this fic. Thank you all who'd reviewed this and I really hope that this is a success.**

_CEWO YOU'RE THE BEST!!!_

**SPECIAL NOTE: Duo's voice over will be italicized, super- and succeeded by a double plus (++).**

**WARNING: Voice overs will be used throughout the fic. I can't write any of it over 'cause I've already got up to chap four like this. Can't help ya there.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_++I'm my usual self around the guys. Heero and Wufei sit in the middle of the couch while Quatre sits in the armchair. Trowa somewhere in the estate. But I was gonna make my fun time last. I waltz over to Wu-bear and sit right down beside him. He and Heero were in the middle of a snuggling session, remaining silent as they cuddled with a starry eyed Arabian watching and eating popcorn. Of course this was my time to interfere as usual and get a group conversation going. _

_Now, I'm not one to get between two lovebirds who're using some sort of telovepathy1 to communicate with each other. But seeing the two people I care most about snuggle in a couch without the Duo (yes, the Duo) for the umpteenth time in one day is going to drive me over the edge eventually; and so I decide to stop it while I'm ahead._

_Using my gift of vocal impersonation, I talk into Wufei's free ear as seductively as possible with a tint of a French accent._

"_Oh you set my soul on fire," I say, knowing that they'd stop a little before I'm done and glare at me. "It is not just a little spark. Oh no. It is a flame. A big roaring flame!2"_

_As expected, Heero lowered his head in exasperation and Wufei turned to glare at me. And of course, I replied with my million dollar grin. Pearly whites all around. Ahh…Aquafresh does wonders._

_I felt a popcorn hit me in my temple. I look over at a clearly disappointed Quatre, but smile anyway. He gave me a hard look, claiming he was watching that; like it was some sort of gay porn movie._

_Che. Well sorry to burst your bubble but I wanted to change the channel. _

_I only stuck my tongue out at him and hit him with the same popcorn. Then I tell him to go do the same with his girlfriend if it turned him on so much. _

_No, Quatre's not gay like everyone else. He was in a relationship with the pink horror. _

_Yes. I went there. _

_Q-man and Relena Piece-o-crap were dating now. I don't know what came over the guy to be honest. But frankly, the girl grew up a lot and they saw a lot of common ground between them. Although I hated her guts and wouldn't wish her upon any of my closest friends no matter how much they pissed me off…I was more than happy she'd found someone who kept her occupied other than my Heero._

_Sadly, Heero wasn't mine then. I'd lost him to another that I'd longed for at the same time. Ain't that a bitch? You'd think I'd lost Heero or Wufei to someone I'd spend the majority of my time plotting their death. But no. I'd lost both of them to each other. How could I hate the two people I hold so dear? I just couldn't do it. If you could manage something like that; I applaud you. Finally there's something you can do that I've tried and failed at. _

_While we were busy knocking jaws, the oriental pair decided to advance from cuddle to full on making out. Again, I had to break it up. This was going to drive me nuts one day. But I was slowly getting over it. SLOWLY. ++_

……………………**..**

Duo put a hand between the two approaching lips and they touched his index and middle finger. He silently vowed never to let those two fingers touch water ever again. And when onyx and Prussian opened to see pale skin they blinked and frowned at the American.

Their glares did nothing to the American as usual; but the lingering lust for one another that still burned in them was enough to make him back off. It was painful for him. In truth, it was probably going to be the death of him one day. Duo snorted to himself ruefully. He could just imagine his autopsy.

_Duo Maxwell_

_Time of Death: 12:45 a.m._

_Cause of Death: Heart Break_

He nearly laughed out loud then as he left the living room to go to his room. A room he could never hope to share with Heero again. He and the Japanese always roomed together. That's how they became best friends. But that had changed when Heero had been seriously injured. Wufei had jumped at the opportunity before Duo had a chance to blink. And right in front of him, his world crumbled. The only perk out of that was he could not only imagine them having sex as his own personal porn movie; but even watch them in action in reality. The major drawbacks were that watching and/or listening to them in reality made him ache. Both in his heart and in his groin. Then the fact that he couldn't be inserted right in the middle of it all.

Duo actually chuckled this time.

As if losing the first real friend, family and home he had weren't enough; Fate decided to screw him over another time by making it impossible to even have a love life. It was like he was supposed to be converted to Heero when they first met:

Alone and friendless.

Happiness never stayed for long. Just like the air we breathe, it comes and goes. All in a single breath.

……**..**

It had been almost two years now since that day; and both Asians were officially bound to one another both affectionately and sexually. About a day after Duo had intervened on their snuggle time, they'd rode the box springs of ecstasy. And right next door to Duo. Relena had come over then; and she and Quatre were at it as well. Trowa was on a mission then, and that left just Duo in a room in a cold bed. Alone.

So very alone.

……………………………_**.**_

_++ Of course in the morning I looked like shit but I really didn't care. What ate at me the most wasn't the fatigue. It was the fact that everyone had a nice little love life (I couldn't tell you about Trowa) while I was stuck listening to sex screams all night. At that point I would've welcomed the nightmares of my past if it was only to have me forget about the fact that I was completely and utterly alone. In all honesty, if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't anywhere I could go to be physically alone, I think I would've hidden somewhere and cried until I was dehydrated. _

_I'm the kind of person who pines for affection and physical contact, however friendly. Not rape based. And the lack of all of these was ripping me apart. Even after just two unbelievably short years, Heero and I drifted; but I'd say Heero floated off to Never-Never land with Wufei and forgot all about poor little Duo. Even Quatre; the one I'd considered a brother, had replaced me with Relena. It was like all he breathed and lived on was Relena, and Heero Wufei. You'd think I'd go to Trowa and confide in him all my worries and pains then just have sex with him to release all my pent up emotions. I'm sorry but no way. Trowa didn't seem like the type to want to listen to a pathetic love-sick puppy's sob story and comfort him. I don't know if he's even gay for that matter. As far as I was concerned we'd only told each other of our pasts and called it that so we could understand each other better and why we do what we do. _

_This was not something I was ready to share with him. I still don't think he'd told me everything I needed to know; only what I'd asked of him. Besides; he'd said to me himself that he didn't like to have people coming to him with all these sad teary shit. He didn't say it like that, but if you read between the lines that's what he said. Howard had died shortly after the war and Hilde was happily married and with children. She had bigger problems than this. There was no one I could turn to. Even if Doctor G was still around I _definitely _wouldn't go to him with this. It would just give him and the other old geezers something to laugh at._

_No matter how I looked at it, I was alone. And there was nothing I could do but dream about the relationships that I could never be or hope to be in.++_

……………………**.**

**1) Telovepathy: Telepathic way to communicate sappy love words and cuddly shit to each other without speaking. Yea…**

**2) I got that from the Tom and Jerry Show. It was hilarious.**

**A/N: YESSS!!!! This is the official first chapter to Treading Through Troubled Waters. You're lucky I even typed this up. I'd gotten these two books from Sherrilyn Kenyon: **_**Devil May Cry **_**and **_**The Dream Hunter**_** yesterday. I started **_**Devil May Cry**_** and couldn't put it down. Then I got these exams (of course you know this) and my mom took it away. I could've cried. If I wasn't stuck trying to keep my little brother from causing mayhem I would've been done by now and moving on to the other book.**

**I guess you should thank her, in any case. She was the reason you got this chapter. If she didn't take the book, you'd be shit outta luck for at least another week or two; regardless of my Christmas exams.**

**NOW A SPECIAL NOTE TO MY SPECIAL READER WHO LEFT A SPECIAL REVIEW**

**Cewo. I was so very touched by that wonderful review. I swear if you were right there I might have hugged the life outta you. I figured my writing style was just good enough to get the meaning of the story out clearly. But still, even though you say my writing is good enough to surpass some of the older writers at only 14 *blushes slightly out of astonishment at the prospect* I say I may never be able to surpass cjmarie's or Dyna Dee's art of GW fic writing. They are like two of my favorite writers. Namely Yaoi writers. Sadly, cj's retired and only writes one shots for Torchwood, a show that I could never bring myself to watch (no offense to those who love the show with every fiber of their being).**

**Goodness. My Author's notes are taking up everything! But I can't help it. I'm a sucker for one-sided conversations; just like Duo. Somehow or another, don't care how weird it may be, I think we're related. Get that? Me. Related to an anime character. Well, it's not all that unexpected. I mean almost everyone I meet here at home is either a cousin or an aunt or uncle or something. **

**(ANYWAY…) Next chapter:**

**TROWA WALKS IN**

**Heero tells us his views on the whole situation. Tells his reaction and what he did when Trowa came back from his mission.**

**How will Duo react to this new dilemma? Will he survive this? ….Well that was a dumb question. He'd been with them for a while before this whole lineup as aforementioned in the previous chapter. But hey, his in depth reaction's more important than what he said before, right?**

'**Till next time,**

**-Kenny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying this fic so far. This might end up with four installments by the time this one weekend is over. I swear this is some kind of spell cast on me by DragonWolv. He/she said he/she was hooked. And I believe he/she was.**

**Don't give me that look. I've seen boys write yaoi so it's only fair that I do this. DragonWolv knows who he/she is, and will tell me sooner or later.**

**You people had better thank my mother. Literally. I actually found the strength to type this up in the same night. My goodness. I'm messed up. I really want that book back. And it's only been taken away from me like an hour ago. Who knew being taken away from a book could have withdrawal symptoms? **

**Like I said, this will be sort of told by Heero and will show his reaction to the situation that is about to make itself known. This is when Trowa falls into place; the way he got into the love rollercoaster. I hope this one is as good as the chapter before.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: Heero's voice over will be italicized, super- and succeeded by a double plus (++).**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_++I'd never seen Duo's face so void of emotion when he heard. I thought he would pass out how pale he went. I was actually scared then. In all honesty, to not know what he was thinking was unnerving. Before Wufei and I got together, when it was Duo and I who were closer together, I had been able to read all of his emotions, expressions and his eye language. Back then I was attracted to Duo; both physically and emotionally. But he never showed any signs of returning my feelings for him. Then Wufei caught my eye. I couldn't choose. Really, I couldn't. If I really had to, suicide would've had to been an option, too. After waiting it out for another month, I figured Duo wasn't interested in anything other than friendship. I figured that as long as I had that, I was going to be okay. _

_But since I'd gotten involved with Wufei, we'd been drifting apart. So had he and Wufei. We were so reveled in each other for so long, we couldn't even tell you what Duo's perks were to save our lives; and I felt horrible. _We_ felt horrible. Especially Quatre. He didn't know what Duo was feeling. Like he'd closed himself off to everyone. Wufei had told me of his feelings for the braided idiot also, early in our relationship. With that much in common, we tried to keep an eye on the American. At least three months after that little interrupted cuddle session, he'd appeared less and less, although he was in the same building. He'd be absent for hours on end, and the house would be so quiet, you'd think he wasn't even alive. _

_But we knew better. We decided to give him time to open up to us, but he never did. It wasn't until after __**that**__incident did he open up. Quite frankly, I couldn't have been more shocked._

_But before then was what led to the frightening moment.++_

………………………**.**

Heero lay on the couch, Wufei snuggled into his chest as they watched the movie. Quatre and Relena were in a similar position in the loveseat. Trowa was due back any minute now from a Preventers mission assigned him. Duo wasn't due back for another two weeks.

Getting sleepy, Quatre and Relena retired to their room, leaving the television to the two Asians. Wufei turned over to lay stomach to stomach on Heero, his head tucked under the Japanese's chin as Heero sifted his hands through soft silky raven hair. They'd shared a comfortable silence as they watched a Bernie Mac movie _Soul Man_. It was funny beyond reason, justifying the broad grins plastered to both their faces.

As soon as the movie ended, though, Trowa walked through the front door. Wufei and Heero went to welcome him, but instead were met with the pained, tear-stained features of the European man. His shoulders were slumped and he was haggard-looking. He had bloodshot eyes (which complimented his naturally green irises) and three day stubble.

In short, he looked a depresses hot mess.

When Wufei had approached him and asked what was wrong, the tall uniformed man broke down over the poor, unsuspecting Asian.

……**.**

_++In all honesty, the sight of him terrified me. But what scared me most was the fact that the sight made me want to hold him and drive whatever it was that had him so away. It was the same feeling I got when around Duo some two years ago. I wanted to deny it, but it was plain as day: I had fallen in love with Trowa Barton. I don't know how either. He was always soft spoken and never got into anyone's business unless necessary. But maybe his gentleness and kindness was what had gotten me so attached to him. It always awed me how he could tame even the most vicious of beasts. I guess he even managed to tame the beast in me._

_Rawr. _

_Wufei and I carried him up to his room and helped him into the shower. And yes, we both joined him too. We knew he was gay and had a little something for Duo. I was more than shocked. Wufei looked like a fish at that one. It seemed as if Duo was one of Cupid's weird minion arrows or some shit like that. It was because of him that we were even brought together. If Quatre wasn't so smitten with Relena, I was sure he'd end up in this as well._

_Heh. Imagine that. Five guys having to share one bed. Can't even begin to imagine the sex. Everyone there trying to get to the other while two fall off the bed in the middle of an orgasm. Wouldn't that be hilarious? _

_But even more astonishing, he'd even confessed his love for both Wufei and me. I think I'd had three heart attacks at once. Wufei turned from fish to Pac Man _ when he ate one of the ghosts. If it weren't for my state of shock, I think I would've doubled over laughing._

_And of course we decided to sleep together the literal way. Not figuratively. This looked like it was going to turn out sweet._

_But what would be even sweeter was Duo…++_

……………………**.**

Two weeks after telling Quatre and Relena the news, Duo entered the freakishly lovey-dovey atmosphere of Quatre's estate. For some odd reason, he could've felt the air radiating off the large sage green building. Quite frankly, he could've sworn he smelled it somewhere.

He'd politely declined the offer of lunch and opted to go to sleep. He'd taken two overnight underwater-ways and three daytime planes to get there. Five days of non-stop traveling across the world isn't a walk in the park. No matter how much one denies it, Jetlag will have its way. In all honesty, he was exhausted. So much so that he'd missed the kiss Heero had given Trowa and the hug he received in return; so much so that neither came across his mind when his head hit that fluffy black pillow.

He'd slept for two days. Something he'd never done in all the time the others had ever known him. It even worried them to the point that they nearly called Sally to take a look at him. But as usual, in the third morning, the day kicked off with a typical:

"DUUUOOOO!!!!!"

Yup. He was still alive and bouncing. Quatre laughed when Duo hid behind his obviously smaller frame in the kitchen, trying to hide from the fed up Chinese. Apparently he'd snatched the tie off of Wufei's hair and ran away with it.

Wufei stormed into the kitchen, a slightly irritated Heero in tow. "Duo give that back right now!"

The Chinese put a clump of hair behind his ear so it wouldn't constrict his line of vision.

"Aw, come on, Wu. You look great with your hair down. Besides, your boyfriend likes it that way."

At that moment Trowa walked in and wrapped his arms around Wufei and nuzzled his hair.

"He's right you know," he said. "I do like it this way."

No one's ever seen a grin disappear off Duo's face so fast. It was like it wasn't even there to begin with. His eyes widened slightly and he leaned forward a little to peer at the three standing in the middle of the kitchen. And to emphasize what Duo had feared, he wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and pulled him closer.

"Oh," Quatre spoke up. "I forgot to tell you. Heero and Wufei and Trowa are together now."

Duo remained silent as he stood up straight and blinked, his countenance unchanging. No one could tell what he was thinking or what he was about to do. They half expected him to break open in a wide grin and congratulate them, half expected him to crack some straight faced sex joke or _something._

Instead he just leaned against the wall and stared at them, and ran his fingers through his har. He looked at them again with the same expressionless face and empty eyes before he just walked up to Wufei. Opening the Chinese's hand, he put the hair tie in it and closed it inside. Then he gave it a pat before disappearing out the doorway and up the stairs.

……………………**.**

**A/N: Turns out that this is going to be shorter than I expected. I think the longest segment is going to be Trowa's. I mean, getting Duo into this relationship would be the hard part. Even I'm stuck. It's only because of my mom taking away my book two hours ago. I could cry. It was getting SOOO GOOD!!**

**(Anyway…) **

**Somehow the previous chapter ended up all angst-ty. I don****'****t even know **_**how**_** to write angst. I guess when I****'****m in a mood it comes to me naturally. If you want angst then just hope I****'****m in a mood when I****'****m writing. And it **_**has**_** to be in first person. I complain and voice doubts better that way. It's a Kenny thing.**

**NEXT CHAPPIE:**

**THE CONFRONTATION**

**Everything begins to tumble out of balance when Duo finds out about Trowa's entry into the stoic man club. How will he take it? Poor soul never knew what hit him…heh. A whole new level of !angst Duo coming your way next.**

'**Till next time,**

**-Kenny**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It is after one in the afternoon the following day now since I'd continued the story. I'm addicted to this for now. Dragon wolv and my mom. Between those two, you'd better get them something for Christmas. **

**This chapter gives us Duo's personal reaction, told through his eyes and my personality.**

**Same voice over rules apply.**

**Enjoy!!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_++ What do you mean I gave it all away? I wasn't expecting that. I hadn't even __**planned**__what to do if something like __**that**__ happened. How the hell was I __**supposed**__ to react? Sure a lot of you would have expected at least a half hearted congratulations or some crude sex joke like: " And I didn't even hear anything last night? Whoa…" _

_I couldn't do it. I was actually at a loss for words. If my vision could turn into a million shattered pieces, I'm sure that's how my world would've looked at that point. I felt like I was snapped in half and fed to some starved animal. And to think it was Trowa. TROWA! He was a last resort to tell at least someone __**anything**__ about my dilemma. But he wouldn't __**have**__that__. Oh no. He wanted to become __**apart**__ of my problem. _

_And look at Fate. Sitting right there with that twisted, dirty, __**evil**__ smile. If Relena hadn't changed so much I'd say she was still out to get me. I don't know what happened after I'd left but I'm sure they just shrugged it off and went about their daily routine._

_GAH! I swear all the gods and mother nature had it in for me somehow. Ever since the day I lost my parents, everything went downhill. FAST. First my home was gone __**along**__ with my family. Then Solo and then Heero and Wufei. Now Trowa had to go and make things worse. You'd think Quatre would've abandoned everything and come to my rescue. _

_HA!_

_Go screw yourself. _

_He was just as clueless. I told absolutely __**no one**__ about this. It was my secret. __**My**__ pain that I bear __**alone**__. All he knows is how I feel about Trowa. That's about it. Life just decided to bite me right __**in**__ my ass and never let go. If you want my life, you can __**have**__ it. And come for it quick before I take it myself.++_

………**.**

A few minutes after Duo's departure, they had actually expected him to come back with some dumb joke about how it caught him off guard and he had to go check something out to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But when he didn't come back, they were actually worried. To see Duo so void of emotion and leaving no clue as to what was going on in his mind…. In short, it was unnerving. And that was the understatement of the year.

But after such a long time of not noticing Duo and the little things he did anymore; no one knew how to approach him on the matter. And that just made matters worse.

Duo had gone up to his room and lied right on top of the sheets, staring blankly at the ceiling. Inside he was crumbling. He'd lost everything. His crushes, his friends, his optimism. Murphy's Law had dictated everything he'd come to know. Any and everything than can go wrong, _will_ go wrong. This has been proven many times over in many other situations and in many other persons' lives. But this one; this one situation just went wrong from the beginning.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there, but by the time he'd registered his surroundings, it had gotten dark out. Duo turned to look out his open window. Maybe he should. With that thought in mind, he rolled off his bed and went toward the window.

……………………**..**

"He's way too quiet." Wufei said, eyeing the stairs. "What do you think he's doing?"

"Probably setting up your room to look like some romantic sex scene with the candles and the serenade and the works." Quatre answered him.

"Can't you fell his emotions?" Trowa asked, his gaze following Wufei's. Heero looked at the Arabian as he cast his eyes downward with a sullen shake of his head.

"I couldn't feel anything from him for a long while. I think he may have found a way to block me," he said softly.

"Or maybe like us you haven't noticed him enough to consider him a friend, causing the bond to break and severed your connection to him as a result."

Oh, Heero. Always being to technical.

This time Wufei spoke up. "Come to think of it, we've all been ignoring him for the past two years. I mean we'd acknowledge his presence but that's about it. And I feel really bad about it. I mean we were the best of friends. In fact…," Wufei's eyes widened. "We missed his birthday twice in a row!"

They all looked at each other guiltily. They had some serious amends to make. They had forgotten all about the guy and he'd not even once let anything of them slip his mind. His reaction this morning proved that. Now that you really look at it, it was as if he was saying, "And you were going to tell me this when?!"

"I guess it's my fault," said Quatre, breaking the uneasy silence. The others looked at him incredulously.

………………………

Duo sat on the rooftop, his laptop nearby in case something urgent comes through. He heaved a deep sigh. What sick notion told him to get up this morning? Or even let him live past the war for that matter? All he was doing was wasting space, energy, and oxygen. It really would've been better if he'd stayed at the church in the first place.

So what if he was wallowing in self pity? It was all he could do to stop himself from going completely off the wall and blowing up at any and everyone who walked by him. He was more than angry. He was _devastated_. Could anything _else_ go wrong now?

Apparently so, because just then his laptop signaled a new message. He'd had a mission.

With Trowa.

………………**.**

**A/N: This will come up in the next chappie. Q's side of the story. I don't want Relena interfering in this but she **_**is **_**his girlfriend. I know I'm cutting corners but how I'd originally planned it left me at the third chapter. And in actuality, the voice overs give me substance to write on. I mean it's better to hear what the characters have to say about it than me having to tell you indirectly. If you agree, I love you. If not then that's your choice. **

**NEXT CHAPPIE:**

**QUATRE'S CONFESSION**

**Quatre has some beans to spill. What will the others say? How had it affected Duo? What will the world come to?!**

**LOL. That last one didn't make any sense to me either. But can't wait 'till the next chappie, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know what? You've just read the other chappie so you know what's gonna happen right?**

**Same voice over rules apply.**

**WARNING!!: ENJOY THIS OR ELSE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_++ I know part of the blame had to have been mine. Duo adopted me as his brother, and I'd done the same. He'd come to me if he had any problems he didn't think he could go to either of his other friends with. I had the honor of being one of the three pillars of strength for Duo. And I'd failed him. Duo doesn't trust openly. One would have to work extremely hard to earn that trust, and work every day to prove that they can maintain that trust given them. I'd held that trust for four years. We'd been going strong for four years. And now… I think I may have lost that trust. _

_I remember the couple times he'd been trying to tell me something. And on nearly every occasion I'd told him I'd listen later. That I'd something important to take care of. He'd insisted that it would only take a few seconds. But I wouldn't listen. What if it was a life or death situation? Or something else that what utterly dire? Like if he'd only had a certain amount of time live and needed to confide in someone all the things he needed done before his time came?! What kind of friend was I? _

_But I remember listening once. That was when I was getting ready to take Relena out to dinner. We were in my room discussing our relationships with the others. He'd been more than shocked to hear that I considered Trowa my best friend. He was like: 'Are you insane? The guy is __**beyond**__ creepy.'_

_I'd answered him saying that he was best friends with a Japanese who liked to shoot people for fun. He gave me a look. 'Has he even mellowed out any since the war? I think not!' Now, he __**did**__ have a point, but I couldn't sit there and argue because I could end up being late; a rare occurrence. He'd said something else but I couldn't make it out because I was in such a rush. I told him 'later, I'll listen later.'_

_I hadn't gone back to ask him what he was saying like I usually do. The guilt's eating me alive now. He trusted all of us; confided in us things he'd never tell anyone else. Came to us when he needed some sort of consolation, and we him. Well, mostly to get cheered up. That was before we'd found our true soul mates. And after that it was like we threw him away. Threw him away like a worthless toy that we'd gotten bored of. _

_I can't imagine what it must be like. Celebrating any of his friends' birthdays all year round, and yet doesn't speak up about his own. We'd broken another promise to him. We promised - __**I**__ promised - that I'd never forget his birthday. We lied to him. __**I LIED **__to __**Duo.**__ He never once lied to us. Not once. And this is how we repaid him._

_Why is it my fault? Besides Heero I was the one he could turn to. He called me his personal shrink. And even though I could never be able to get a degree in psychology, it's better than being one of his 'outside' friends. I feel horrible. I'm not even sure if he's angry or just plain hurt. Maybe Heero's right. Maybe I had been ignoring him so much that the empathic bond between us two had been severed._

_Maybe Duo doesn't even consider me a friend any longer._

……………………………**..**

Quatre told them of all the little things he'd neglected and what may have happened as a result. And frankly, if all had abandoned Duo and he turned to Quatre; and even _he_ turned his ear away… Let's just say that it's not a pleasant thing for the braided Preventer.

"Do you think he's angry?" the Arabian looked at them anxiously, more at Heero than all else.

The Japanese man sighed and rested his chin on top of Wufei's head. "I… I don't know, Quatre. Even I can't read him anymore. And honestly, I think if we're going to make it up to him, we'd have to plan this carefully and work our asses off."

"Any special date?" Wufei asked.

"How about his next birthday?"

They all agreed to it, the options already revolving around their minds as they made mental notes. It was going to be a long three months before Duo's birthday. But it sure as would be worth it.

…………………**.**

_++ I know Duo's not hard to please at all. He'd accept just about anything we give him; even if it's just a shirt or a pair of shoes. It really doesn't have to be all out extravagant or showy. Hell, he'd even accept a snow globe in the middle of July. But that's what makes it so painful. You wouldn't know exactly what he liked and how he'd react to it. Just the simplest things make his eyes light up. But I know someone who'd be able to identify his quirks. And I know just the person to do it.++_

……………………**..**

**A/N: I'm sorry Quatre's part sucked balls. All I really wanted to do was share the oh-so-painful guilt he carried on his shoulders. I'm not good at this whole guilt thing. If there's anything I do, it's without guilt. I know I did what I did and I did it for a reason. All I could do is hope to the Lord the victim would either forgive me, never find out, die, or just remain clueless. Either way's fine with me.**

**In the next chapter I'll have more Duo-ism for you. I mean, his parts and Trowa's are what I really look forward to writing. Especially Duo's. He's so damn expressive (as is me) that he just calls out to me.**

'_**Kenny, be one with the Duo. See the world as Duo. BE THE DUO….'**_

**LOL. Forgive my weird impulse. I just do these things…I don't know.**

**NEXT CHAPPIE:**

**THE MISSION**

**This is the part where Trowa flips out and uses Duo for target practice. I'm hoping to put something else up like it for the fic; but I'm not sure yet. It's like Duo just gets caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Heh… My kind of Duo…**

'**Till next time,**

**-Kenny.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had fallen behind on all of my fics. And I am very sorry for this. It's my mother's fault. She won't get me the internet, and then my cousin now blatantly **_**refuses**_** to post for me. And yes, it's the same one who says they suck. But anyway, I will not be able to fulfill my weekly deadlines as expected because school is now ending and report card day is actually this coming Friday. And I am officially screwed. My physics, math and biology grades will definitely land me into the pit of shit. I'll probably be on boredom arrest. The pc will be confiscated (UNFAIR!!!) , my phone privileges, my games and iPod will forever be lost to me and I might not get anything for Christmas. Cruel and unwarranted punishment. The price I pay for living on an island with little contact to the outside world such as this one.*Sigh* I'll continue this explanation at the end of the chappie.**

**ALRIGHT!!! Now onto more pressing matters, this is the part where things get even more interesting. I'm sorry if Q-man's part went horribly wrong, but I was bored that night and got a little carried away…**

**SAME VOICE-OVER RULES APPLY**

…………………………**..**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_++I'm probably twitching now. There he is, sitting there with that one expression on his face while he stares at me in contemplation. I don't know whether to run, or sit there. It felt like either way, he was going to do something so frightening I'll probably piss myself just worrying about whatever the hell it is. Heero had been the same way this morning at the breakfast table. I'm surprised I even had the stamina to eat with all of them. And on the following morning no less. I must be really losing my mind. Wufei had me paralyzed with his narrow eyed stare; and Quatre had this broken look in his eyes while he looked at me. Not even Relena was there to help me out (a.k.a try to screw me over one way or another). I was trying my best to ignore it, but I couldn't do it. I'd completely lost my appetite then. Well, I was still hungry, but I couldn't eat anymore with them staring at me like that. _

_Eventually I ended up squirming under their intense gazes. Damn near bristled where it was so uncomfortable. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much the thought of them planning something deadly frightened me, I had to do something.++_

……………**.**

Duo put down the fork full of food and sat back with his arms folded across his chest. He frowned at the others and eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

"NOTHING!"

Duo had all but flew out of his chair and hid behind something that could barely protect him. They'd lashed out so suddenly, his hand was on a knife, ready to attack. His heart felt like it was about to tear his ribs apart in a drastic attempt to get out of his chest. He looked at them all, wide-eyed and skittish beyond belief.

It took him a second to register what they'd actually said (_shouted_) and he lowered the knife a little and asked between heavy heartbeats:

"What's wrong with you guys?! _Christ!_ Are you trying to send me to an early _grave?_! Damn near gave me a heart attack!"

They looked at him sheepishly and mumbled apologies, all looking unbelievably flustered.

Duo blinked and slowly backed away from the table, half full plate of breakfast in his hand and heading toward the fridge. He absolutely hated wasting food. He'd seen what ungrateful people did and knew what it was like not to have food at his fingertips. He'd just eat it later after the mission.

"Duo?" Quatre ventured. Duo knew what he was asking and offered to answer the unasked question.

"Not a soul alive I know could eat being stared at by four Gundam pilots with a look like those. Not even me." He couldn't lie. It made him uncomfortable beyond belief.

_++I couldn't sit there being scrutinized by those people. Especially Trowa. First he shows himself as a person who dislikes sob stories. Then he decides to become apart of my sob story. Now he's got that blank look on his face again (as usual) but this time he's just staring at me. It was almost dangerous. Don't ask me how a totally blank expression can ring alarm bells in your head. But if anyone can do it, it's Trowa. I think he's out to get me. _

_Don't look at me like that. Although not highly so, it's still possible that Relena had somehow brainwashed the poor sod into finding ways to torture me until he either drives me insane or kills me. I'm betting on the kills me part. I got twenty bucks on the line. Take it or leave it.++_

………………………_**.**_

Duo looked around the seemingly empty room and gave Trowa a silent green light. Both Preventers silently crept into the main hall and began their search.

It had been a simple mission with arrests and the like. All the danger included. They were in a 'warehouse' that happened to have a grand entrance hall. Hell, on the outside the place looked a hot mess. But the interior could actually rival Quatre's current estate. Duo held back a whistle as he took in the sights. There where countless stolen paintings lining the walls; an authentic diamond chandelier hanging just above them, glittering in the pale moonlight. They'd been on the lookout for the majority of the day and watched all external activity going on around the 'warehouse'. Five men had entered the building and still were now as the two officers snuck around the vicinity.

Duo, being the stealth master that he was, silently crept toward a closed door on the other side of the room. Upon opening the door, he saw that it was a staircase leading to who knows where. Clicking his tongue, he signaled for Trowa to come and take a look.

The mere knowledge that the European was mere inches behind him made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He had this sneaking feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but couldn't say what it was to save his life. All he knew was that it was something horrible.

Trowa went down first without even indicating that he was going to check it out, Duo following close behind. The braided Preventer felt a bead of cold sweat roll down the side of his face. Oh yeah. Something was bound to happen tonight. His trademark adrenaline rush wasn't gearing up for nothing. Suddenly Trowa stopped, Duo nearly running into his broad back. The tall man inclined his head, as if listening to something. Duo did the same. It took a second, but he heard the faint noises of people talking and laughing. It was coming from another corridor to their left. He smirked despite his current apprehension. Time to have some fun. There were just some things hard to shake from the war, but he'd managed to rein in his customary 'woot!' in order to proceed professionally.

The room where the sounds were coming from was dark from the get-go, almost making Trowa think that they'd gone the wrong way. But just to be sure, they went in anyway to do a thorough search for the stolen goods and illegal drugs.

In Duo's books, that was rated number six of the dumbest things they'd decided to do as Preventers. As soon as they were about to go back, the door closed seemingly of its own volition, and the talking instantly stopped. There was the sound of another door opening. From where, they couldn't tell. It was way too dark.

In an instant as if on cue, the light was turned on, momentarily stunning the two before it was turned down low. Duo would've thanked them, but they'd had them trapped. And until they were let go, he saw no gratitude coming forth. There were indeed five of them. Two ravens, one blond, one Latino and a red head. Duo gave all of them a once over, determining their weak spots and estimating how long it would take to bring them down. Beside him, he saw Trowa's gun hand twitch ever so slightly.

Uh-oh. _Not _a good sign.

The red head, whom the American figured had to be the ring leader, stepped forward, knowing full well that the other four wouldn't let the two officers hurt him. The were held at shotgun and pistol point. Getting out of this with only bullet language wasn't the wisest of choices at that point. Duo just hoped that nothing else goes wrong.

He looked at Trowa and then at Duo and back at the European with a smirk.

"Looks like this one brought another little lamb to the slaughter house, boys." Duo could almost hear the grins on their faces and Trowa's tension.

Dangerous emerald narrowed at the man standing before him. The only thing that held him back at the moment was concern for his partner's safety. But if it weren't for Duo, he was sure he'd have this guy on the ground with sixteen holes in his body before he could say die.

"And here I thought killing your girlfriend may have taught you a lesson," the red head continued. "What was her name?"

_Girlfriend?_ Duo looked at both men, hoping for an explanation.

"Ah, yes," the man answered his own question. "Catherine, yeah?"

Duo's eyes widened a fraction as the words sunk in.

Cathy was dead? Cathy, the expert knife handler who lived at worked with the circus Cathy? _Dead?!_

Duo looked at Trowa and thought back to a few weeks prior. And come to think of it, Trowa _did_ seem a bit off. Whenever anyone mentioned the female circus performer, he always got this sad look in his eye. So _that's_ why he always tensed up when Duo joked about her using him for target practice while drunk if he managed to piss the acrobat off. If this hadn't been a dire situation, he would've given Trowa a hug, no matter how much the dude terrified him.

Then it clicked to him. What did he mean by that first remark? He'd better not be talking about him.

"You're outnumbered," came the Latino's heavily accented voice. "Put down your weapons."

Well, one of this guys' goons actually did have sense. But not enough to know what he was getting himself into. The two Preventers did as bidden, Trowa albeit way too reluctantly. They guy was just itching to snap some necks. Duo knew the feeling all too well.

Standing back up, he redid an assessment of the other occupants of the room. If he was correct, they might have some sort of backup in the room on the other side of the door in the room. And if he set off the wrong trigger, then they were done for.

Think, Duo, think!

"So," said Duo, deciding that the silence wasn't helping him any since he was a plan-as-I-go sort of person. "Since, you're going to kill us anyway; why don't you let us in on your little scam, huh?"

A little too blunt for anyone's taste but he wanted to get out of this room. It was cramped. Cramped spaces with walls so close together made him less than uncomfortable. And this was the quickest way to do it. He just hoped they made it out alive. He really didn't need to stand here and look down the barrel of a shotgun. It's almost as bad as Heero pointing one of those deadly fingers at you.

The red head walked up to him and laid a hand on the American's chest, easing him back until his back came in contact with the wall. He took a brief look over the man's shoulder to meet Trowa's…worried? Gaze. Duo's attention snapped back to the man before him when he felt the hand go lower a fraction.

"My little scam…" he came closer to the braided ex-pilot with a not so nice glint in his eyes. "Is to use this precious body to my liking…"

Duo cracked.

"Over this _dead_ precious body!" He kneed the man in his groin and proceeded to take out the others, Trowa following suit once he'd seen the blow dealt by Duo. They'd all struggled, guns fired, blows were dealt and received. And in no time the two Preventers had them rounded up and ready to send off to prison. But they weren't expecting what happened next.

The other door opened to reveal a rather handsome brunette with hazel eyes and a braid to rival Duo's that had a large bead at the end. He was flanked by two burly men.

He smirked. "Isn't this the same one who'd gone and gotten his girlfriend killed? I never thought I'd see you so soon again; circus boy."

Duo nearly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He nearly had his hair and now he'd gotten his claws on the name he'd chosen for Trowa? That's where he drew the line.

"And look, he even brought another lady friend with him."

And he'd just crossed that line. But before he could do anything about it, Trowa had lunged for the man with the intention of maiming him. With his bare hands.

Duo saw the other two moving in to try to get Trowa. But no way. Duo wouldn't have that. Trowa was the best shade from the sun at the best of times. Heero could only serve as an umbrella**1**.

Trowa saw red. He couldn't care less of those around him. He wanted blood. And loads of it. This man wasn't enough for it. Blow after blow, more blood came from the man. Trowa was ready to land the finishing blow when he felt someone hovering over him. He didn't know or care who it was. As far as he was concerned, their leg was broken in three places and they had a bullet in between their eyes. All he could see and breathe was the man he wanted to kill. Him and that damn braid he always flaunted. And he saw the brown braid. Swinging so sickeningly around in the air…

Oh, that's when it was over.

Trowa grabbed his knife and threw it at the middle of the braid.

Duo's step faltered as he felt a burning sensation in the back of his right leg. Dammit he'd been shot. But before he could gather his bearing in the midst of the searing pain, he heard a gun shot and pain rippling through his chest. He'd barely clung to consciousness when a sharp object dug into his back, parallel to the gunshot wound in his chest. Before he hit the ground, he look for the culprit, but could only register the demonic gleeful look in Trowa's eyes as he went down.

_++You could not believe the shock I was in as I lost consciousness. I never thought he'd actually attack me. Pony up that twenty bucks, people. It's going toward my funeral. ++_

Trowa calmed down a bit and began to take in the damage in the room. The criminals were all unconscious, and the leader was within an inch of his life. And Duo…

Upon the sight of seeing his precious gem, Trowa nearly collapsed. He was at the other's side in an instant, his uniform pants soaking up the other's blood. Carefully, he pulled out the knife and began to assess the damage done to the young man's body. When he saw the bullet to the chest, he never thought he'd have to dial those numbers when Duo was with him. In a haze, he'd called reinforcements to take the culprits away and requested -- no _demanded_ -- that Sally be brought over with them.

He held the limp and dying eighteen year old in his arms, begging the other to hold on just a while longer. It was bad enough that he'd lost his 'sister' to these buffoons. But he couldn't afford to lose Duo. The others couldn't afford to lose Duo. He'd been the one to glue them all together in the beginning. To lose him now would tear them apart (understatement of the millennium).

Trowa held the other close to him when the most amazing thing happened,

Duo stopped breathing.

………………………

**1: If you remember correctly, Heero has this giant mop of hair. Use your imagination.**

**A/N: I manage to survive another night with this unholy affliction of the pain in my throat. But this is why this chapter is slightly longer. I think. But it's all you're gonna get 'till this crap in my throat goes away.**

**NEXT CHAPPIE:**

**WAR-ZONE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I was at a loss as to how to continue this after having suffered from a severe bad mood after my teachers frigged up my report card. They gave me a 2.88 and expect to get some sort of praise. The bitches…..**

**Anyway, at least I'm trying something here. Now, in this chapter, Duo wakes up and everything goes haywire in the pilots' inner circle. How will this all pan out? Even I'm psyched. I can't wait!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The stoic threesome were alone in the hospital room with the fallen agent, their calm masks now contorted into mixed expressions of relief, misery and regret. It hurt them all to see the ball of energy they once knew so devoid of whatever it was that fueled that spontaneity.

Heero and Wufei sat on either side of the bed, each holding a deathly pale hand that had not yet regained its natural color after so much blood was lost. Trowa sat at the foot of the bed, looking at the pallid angel that lay atop the sheets. He had called Wufei and Heero first, since they were closest to him; and because their numbers were the ones he could riddle off the fastest. His devastation and panic must've been apparent since they had arrived to the hospital in almost no time flat. Trowa had unconsciously wondered how many traffic laws they'd broken and old ladies they'd run over to get there. But that thought was quickly pushed aside when they'd asked what had happened.

……………………………

___I'd explained everything to them. And in all honesty, it was all a blur after I'd taken my chance at that bastard. The only thing that snapped me back to the future was the sound of two shots and a pained groan had risen above them all, the sound all too familiar. I'd sort of snapped out of the rage I was in and saw Duo tumble to the ground, unmoving. Almost immediately, a pool of blood began to form around him and I called for help. His vitals were deteriorating rather quickly and it was beginning to seem impossible to save him. _

_I'd already lost Catherine to that bastard. I couldn't afford to lose Duo to the same fate. And no sooner than I'd rooted my resolve, he'd stopped breathing. Nearly in synch, it felt as if my heart did the same. Suddenly, the whole world seemed to cave in on me. But I was not going to give him up. Shinigami had pulled his ass out of worse. Why'd he decide to abandon him then? But even if he did, I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. _

_And there he was. Hooked up to any and everything that kept alive; even if for a few more hours. It was the second time in just a few weeks I'd let my mask slip and tears to fall through. Duo would probably make up some weird joke if he ever found out that I thought he was going to die. I almost could've laughed at the thought then; but it wouldn't be right. But it was nice to think of Duo in a brighter light at that moment. I did me some good._

_I just hoped Heero and Wufei come up with some form of comfort. It would prove helpful to their psyche at the moment.++_

…………………………**.**

It was a few days later that Duo had managed to open his eyes and explore his surroundings. He was surrounded by white with gray borders.

_So much for breaking the monotony, _he thought before he could figure out what he was doing. He realized he was laying on his side.

Looking around, he saw that he was alone in the room, nothing but various monitors and the sounds of their beeping being there to keep him company. He felt numb. He chest felt tight and his breathing was constricted somewhat. That's when memory decided to replay the events before his mind's eye. He shuddered instinctively and closed his eyes. Who knew it would've been Trowa? Well he couldn't put it past him. He _did_ ruin his chances of getting together with Wufei and Heero. After that anything could be possible.

Turning his head, he looked out at the bright sky and the birds flying around. He heaved a wistful sigh, immediately regretting it when the dull ache decided to let him know it was still there. Putting the burning sensation out of his mind, he wondered what it would be like to be one of those birds. To be out there. Free and without a care in the world; just the sole mission to avoid getting eaten by larger animals and humans.

He was hauled out of his wishful thoughts when the door to his private room was opened. In walked a nurse. She was young, and pretty. A blond with big, bright blue eyes. Just like Quatre. The nurse looked up to see that she was being watched. Immediately she blushed at the sight before her. The patient might have been injured but he was still soothing to the eyes. Eyes widening at the thought, she hurried to his side and began to check his vitals.

Looking down at him she plastered on a smile. "You finally decide to rejoin us in the land of the conscious, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo looked at her and managed a small smile of his own. "Nah, they decided to drag me back kicking and screaming."

The nurse's smile widened and she gave a small chuckle. "I'll get Sally for you so she can run a thorough inspection. Do you want anything before I leave?"

"A glass of water would be awesome right now," Duo replied, now noticing how tight his throat felt.

After settling back down, the nurse left, leaving Duo alone to the room and his thoughts. He was about to doze when the door reopened to let in Sally Po. His eyes lit up at a familiar face and he smiled for her.

She smiled in return. "Morning, sunshine. How do you feel?" She walked over to the monitors and looked them over.

"My throat's a bit tight, my chest's sore and my leg has practically no feeling in it at all." Duo winced as his throat protested to so many words, leaving him near breathless. Sally noticed and put a comforting hand on his head.

"Don't talk so much, Duo. That bullet you took to the chest has your breathing restricted. Take it easy." She sighed and brushed the bangs out of the braided Preventer's eyes. "You're pretty lucky Maxwell. Any other person would've died at the scene with those injuries. A bullet to the leg and chest; and a knife lodged in your back perfectly parallel with the chest wound. That's quite the situation there."

Sally had continued her ministrations, asking Duo questions as she did so. When she was done she deemed it okay to let Duo lie on his back, seeing that the wound had healed nicely. She pumped the painkillers into Duo before leaving him to himself.

…………………………………**.**

Quatre looked up when Sally walked down the hall in his direction. When he'd heard about Duo, he'd caught the next available shuttle to Earth. The fact that Wufei told him that Duo might not make it tore through him. It was a huge relief to hear that he had come out of surgery just fine. Now all he had to do was wake up.

"How is he?" he asked, nervousness etched into his angelic visage. The smile Sally offered eased his tension somewhat.

"He's fine Quatre. You can go see him if you like. Just don't have him talk too much, okay? He just woke up."

The blond Arabian looked as if he was going to float midair. He gave her one of his megawatt smiles and headed for Duo's room.

When he walked in, he met Duo engrossed in what looked like…the _newspaper?_ There was no pencil present so he definitely wasn't doing any puzzles. Duo felt his questioning gaze and looked up. He immediately beamed.

"Hello Duo," said Quatre, giving the braided agent a gentle hug, mindful of the other's injuries.

Duo was pleased to see an even more familiar face, even though this particular face wasn't around much for him to see. They had chatted amiably, Duo having to stop for a breath a few times. Soon, the patient's eyes began to droop and Quatre saw that as his cue to be leaving. But it was really good to see the energetic young man awake and functioning properly. When Quatre had closed the door behind him, he got a sweet idea. He spotted Sally at the receptionist's desk.

…………………………………

Trowa sat beside the bed in one of the guest bedrooms in one of Quatre's lavish homes. The blond billionaire had somehow coerced Sally into letting Duo out of the hospital and staying here under their care and the Maganacs. Trowa didn't want to think how. The guy was a politician. He could make things happen.

And Trowa was forever grateful for it. Leaning over, he brushed the bangs from Duo's closed eyes as the young man slept on. Trowa sighed and looked at the beauty before him wistfully. That moment, pale eyelids fluttered and parted to reveal sleep misted violet. When they finally focused, they travelled around the room and finally came to rest on the former acrobat.

Immediately they widened and the injured teen backed away. Trowa frowned and tried to calm Duo down. Duo only curled into a tighter ball flinching away from the European. Fear was written all over the widened amethyst orbs. Trowa tried again.

"Duo…"

"Don't…" Duo whispered, his voice trembling. "Get away from me."

……………………………**..**

**A/N: I know, I know. It could've been longer but I wanted to leave it there because it left you people hanging. And…this may now appeal to you but there's school on Monday coming and I won't be able to post for a while. Maybe in the next two to three weeks if I'm lucky. If my mom doesn't take the Pc. Then I'd be able to type as much as I possibly can. Then have it to you via school exploitation ^_^. **

**NEXT CHAPPIE:**

**WAR ZONE PT. 2**

**I don't have a summary for that one but I may have it in the note before the chapter. Once again I am sorry for the delay. I'm forever grateful for your support.**

'**Till next time: Kenny.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I never thought I'd come up with something else for this until I got over the fact that I'd been screwed over big time. I'll get to that after I'm done with the chapter so…Yeah. Enjoy! I'm loving the support!**

**WARNING: SAME VOICE OVER RULES APPLY (DUO)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_++I couldn't help it. It was in my blood as of the day I'd been turned to the streets. If there's potential danger within or close to endangering my personal space, I always seek to get a way from it. Tell me. What would you have done if one of the people you (sort of) trusted with your life just decided to up and turn on you, then use you for target practice? You'd try to get as far away s you possibly can, right? Okay then. But unfortunately for me, a wall decided to say "Nuh-uh, buddy boy. You ain't goin' nowhere." Yeah. A royal bitch, right? ++_

Duo backed away with wide aubergine locked on the object of his fear. It was one thing to just meet the former pilots one on one and get over _those_ emotional hurdles while praying to whoever kept him going didn't let Trowa in to see him. You know what the Guy does? Let him wake up to see Trowa sitting there just…WATCHING him. Nope, no. Definitely NOT feeling the love here.

Trowa tried once more, causing Duo's trembling to become more pronounced. Duo only registered few things in his fear (Trowa) induced state. One of them was in fact, Trowa, who was standing before him with (which he was sure was fake) concern and confusion. The other was the loud roar of the rush of the raging blood in his ears as his heart clawed away at his ribs. In fact, it was as if it was beating the shit out of his lungs in the process because he couldn't breathe properly. It became harder and harder with each furious pump of blood. His head pounded even. But that didn't steer him from the fact that Trowa, the one who had him this way, was right there in front of him, possibly trying to finish what the bullet and knife had started and failed to complete.

Duo was _terrified_; nearing the point of _hysteria._

In his mind he'd come up with a mixture of intertwining mantras that screamed at and tumbled over one another as they could not force their way into his mouth. Air was too precious at that point and time. Shit. He was hyperventilating. Even though it would be a pathetic way to go, he hoped that would kill him. It would be better than having his last living vision burned with Trowa killing him slowly and painfully.

He was hauled momentarily out of his 'Must Get Away From Trowa' state when he gasped at a sharp pain in his chest, and amplifying it with his involuntary action. A trembling hand flew to his chest.

_GOD _it _hurt!!_ He just couldn't take it. Jesus it frikkin HURT! What made it worse was that Trowa moved in that exact moment of Duo's more pronounced state of pain and weakness. Duo was already against the wall with nowhere else to run. He wasn't in the hospital or he'd be on ward at the moment. And the walls were yellow.

The demand of where he was launched itself in the mix, now having all these questions in his head.

'_Why is Trowa here?!'_

'_What is he going to do?!'_

'_Please make him go AWAY!'_

'_Please be a dream!'_

'_IT HURTS!'_

"_NEED AIR!'_

'_GOD TAKE ME NOW!!!'_

Duo groaned at the now intensified headache, tears gathering at the rims of his eyes but refusing to fall; to accent his vulnerability. Trowa seemed to be backing away now, possibly pretending to look more frightened than concerned. He moved his lips. He was calling for someone. He couldn't tell who. The blood seemed to scream in his ears. But the door swung wide open to reveal a curious Qautre who took one look at him and advanced toward the bed.

……………………………**.**

**A/N: Well, here's the long awaited chapter eight. It's short but I'll have the other up either tomorrow or Monday, the latest. **

**Now for the reason I've been so delayed.:**

**THEY FRIGGED UP MY REPRT CARD and cost me my Christmas dinner and all my presents I would've gotten. Other than that it's all good.**

'**Till next time you guys!**

**-Kenny.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I promised you this chapter as soon as possible. This is officially War-Zone part two point two. This is where Trowa and the others try to figure out why Duo freaked out when he awoke. I apologize for the long wait for the previous chapter and I promise not to neglect you too often.

**Almeida: Now that she's done with her pathetic sob story, we can get on to the fic! Enjoy!!!!**

**P.S: Were both sorry to say that we don't use betas a d go it on our own, although we sometimes ask some of our readers up front for some ideas via PM. That's how we're even getting Shinigami's Cross' second chapter done, anyway.**

CHAPTER NINE

_Duo groaned at the now intensified headache, tears gathering at the rims of his eyes but refusing to fall to accent his vulnerability. Trowa seemed to be backing away now, possibly pretending to look more frightened than concerned. He moved his lips. He was calling for someone. He couldn't tell whom. The blood seemed to scream in his ears. But the door swung wide open to reveal a curious Qautre who took one look at him and advanced toward the bed. _

His first instinct was to curl deeper into himself but the pain in his chest and head barely let him move even an inch. His vision grayed around the edges, teetering at the borders, teasing his need to pass out. Jeez, he'd never felt so weak and helpless and scared all at once in his life. He felt as if he were going to have a heart attack…and at age what… somewhat nineteen?! He opened eyes he never realized were closed in the first place. Anxious aqua bore into his but he only had a chance to gasp in surprise before a flash of black swept across his vision and giving him his sight back momentarily. Right then he saw Trowa right beside Quatre, Wufei and Heero in the back, looking on anxiously. Duo figured Quatre must've called for them during his moment of blissful unconsciousness.

The Arabian was saying something to him, but his blood rush was too loud; he opted for reading lips.

"Duo," they read. "Talk to me, Duo. What's wrong?" Tanned hands moved under his should-be sweat slicked bangs and onto his forehead, partially settling on his temple. It wasn't the best idea in the world. It felt as if the blood there felt compressed and was fighting its way through, making his head worse. He blinked slowly, his eyelids leaden as he opened them again and his eyeballs rolled heavily downward to meet the other's worried expressions. The hand that clutched his chest fell away, lying limp over the edge of the mattress he didn't know he was at the border of. They must've moved him somehow.

At that moment, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand ventured over his chest. He followed the arm it was connected to see that it was Heero's. The half Japanese frown deepened and he said something incoherent. Quatre took on a panicked expression and whipped out his cell phone. After that Duo was overtaken full force in a wave of pain and all thought of breathing escaped him. The last thing he actually heard besides the rush of blood was his name on Trowa's lips.

There was something in his voice…but Duo didn't have the capacity to try to figure it out. He was gladly swept away by the stillness in his chest and calmness of his blood.

…………………………………**..**

**A Ms /N : I'm sorry. This one IS rather short… I wonder if I should've added this at the end of the previous chapter. Oh well. Call it suspense.**

NEXT CHAPTER

_BOUNDARIES_

The others ACTUALLY ponder over Duo's reaction in this chapter. I may add in a piece where Duo had boundary problems…a SHORT piece.

Thank you all so much for the love and support with me thus far.

-TILL NEXT TIME

Kenny


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: …I know right?**

**CHAPTER TEN**

White and shades of gray swam into vision, the brightness blinding him momentarily. His chest hurt and his head wasn't making him feel any better. Eventually his abused eyes adjusted to the ridiculous lighting and he got a good look around. The walls were no longer yellow, but now gray and white. Slowly his hearing registered in his brain, the distinct sounds of the monotonous beeping pushing through the fog in his mind.

He was in a hospital.

He would've liked to move his head to scout better from his prone position but it weighed a ton. So he settled for peering through the slits his heavy eyelids provided. Glazed aubergine roamed around the poorly decorated room to scan whatever machines he could detect. Soon he registered another weight on the bed to his right. He could barely make out whose head it was from the extreme corner of his right eye. All he saw was hair splayed over the rumpled, stark white sheets.

A shifting noise brought his attention to the figure sitting at the foot of the hospital bed. Slightly disheveled raven hair fell over a drooping head, brushing against the sheets; black being a sharp contrast to the white. His slowly focusing mind registered the person to be Wufei. He vaguely registered that the other person he couldn't see had to have been Heero.

He lay there for a while, absently searching for a calendar, his memory sending him images of past events during the mission with Trowa. He'd had this weird dream, though. And he couldn't get it out of his head for more than five seconds. It was all blurred but he did remember finding it hard to breathe and blood rushing by his ears. Thinking about it too much was making his headache worse, so he associated it with the drugs being pumped into him. Although his chest _did_ feel weird.

Duo's eyes were drawn to the movement coming from behind the Chinese. The door opened slowly and quietly, a blurry image of a person stepping in and closing the door behind him or her. Duo surmised he was in a private room if they were allowed that privilege. His eyelids began to get heavy as the figure came closer. He fought to keep them open to see who it was before the drugs swept him away. Unfortunately he was only able to glimpse a pair of green before everything went dark.

Trowa sighed, running his fingers through Duo's bangs as the other fell asleep. At least the drugs stopped Duo from freaking out like last time. The doctors said his heart was still weak, and any excitement too soon could overwork the heart. The results are pretty much self explanatory.

Trowa was relieved to see Duo awake after about a day and a half after a nearly stopping heart. Even if he did fall right back to sleep. Heero and Wufei were still snoozing themselves, having not moved from their self designated spots for the past twenty seven hours. Duo had given them all quite a scare that morning. Whatever it was that had him so panicked remained unknown to the others even now. Trowa gave way to a shudder that traveled through his entire body.

_*********+*********FLASHBACK*********+**********_

_Heero reached forward, not liking the paleness of the other__'__s skin. Duo had this frightened look on his face and it really had them all puzzled and worried at the same time. Not a good combination if you really wanted to know what was wrong. Quatre had tried speaking to him once he regained consciousness after five minutes of blacking out and calming minutely. _

_Heero__'__s frown deepened. Duo__'__s heart was working overtime. It hit his ribs so heard he thought they__'__d crack under pressure. His skin was clammy and his eyes didn__'__t seem to focus properly. Shit he was hyperventilating even. _

_Quatre shifted his gaze worriedly between Heero and Duo, waiting for a response of some kind; and a good one at that. Heero turned to him, Duo__'__s grip on his own chest loosening and his hand falling almost alarmingly limp beside him._

"_Quatre call an ambulance,__"__ Heero hadn__'__t even finished his sentence when the familiar black cell phone materialized and tanned fingers flew over the keypad. _

_Heero returned his attention to a now still nineteen year old. _

_Too still._

""_Tell __'__em to hurry,__"__ came Wufei__'__s newfound voice, noticing Duo__'__s current state with unease._

"_Fuck that,__"__ said Trowa, his voice making its way around the lump in his throat. __"__We__'__re going to take him. Get Abdul.__"_

_The others nodded in agreement. Quatre hung up after telling the receptionist to get Sally ready._

_When it came to speed and precision, they all turned to Abdul; whenever Duo was unable to provide his services. Much like this situation. Only now Duo__'__s services may be permanently lost if they didn__'__t get him to Sally._

_All of them sat in the back part of the limo, Duo__'__s head in Heero__'__s lap ad the rest of his body across those of Wufei__'__s and Trowa__'__s. Quatre had his phone out again, cancelling all his meetings and postponing others, not removing his eyes from Duo__'__s prone form. They__'__d gotten his heart back up for now, but it never seemed to revert back to its normal patterns. _

_**************+**********END FLASHBACK************+*************_

Those were the scariest moments of their lives. But sadly Quatre couldn't stay. He and Relena had to go to a political gathering that demanded priority and just couldn't miss. So that just left the stoic threesome. It wasn't going to be easy, and they knew it. Duo got off to rocky starts with all three of them, Quatre being the only one who really anchored him in the real world. It was a surprise that they never got together, really. But a huge relief for former pilots 01, 03, and 05. But that's another matter. What matters now that Duo gets back on his feet no matter what. They _will _help him get over what it is bothering him.

Duo awoke next and found that he didn't ache anymore. But he really needed to answer the call of nature. He took full stock of the room he was in and found that he was alone in it. In a hospital. Maybe it was all a dream after all. But the room seemed different somehow. Like it had been rearranged one way or another. But he couldn't place his finger on it. Then again, _all_ the private rooms looked alike.

Duo looked around the room still, his completely lucid eyesight trying to find something he could get to empty his bladder. The bathroom was about a meter away. He should be able to make it. Even on his bad leg. With set determination and a raging bladder, Duo took great care in swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood gingerly, letting most of his weight fall on his left leg. He made sure to tote his IV with him, too. Couldn't have that absent without knowing the state he was in.

It took an agonizing ten minutes, but he was finally at the door, legs quaking under his gradually overbearing upper body weight. All he had to do now was open the door, take a few more steps and then take a well deserved seat on the toilet. Duo winced at his situation. It's embarrassing for a guy to be caught sitting on the toilet and _not_ going through the natural phase of the infamous, butt numbing number two. At least he didn't have to deal with a bed pan. That would be _mortifying_.

He must have spent a considerable amount of time resting his still shaking legs as he sat on the impossibly white porcelain bowl, because when he managed to get halfway back to his bed (five minutes after daring to stand again) the door to his room opened and he was greeted by a breathless concerned "DUO!"

Duo's head snapped up and he turned toward the owner of the voice. Oh he knew who it was already, but he just thought it was a trick of his weakened senses. And besides, he wouldn't be able to answer just yet. He was still out of breath. But he managed a small smile, anyway. In a flash the other came to help lie Duo back onto the bed. Duo looked up at the pale face above him, and noted the shadowed sunken onyx orbs.

"You look like shit," Duo said, brows furrowed.

"Thanks," Wufei responded dryly, "that's exactly what I need to hear right now."

Wufei straightened and more or less collapsed into the chair beside the bed. "How the hell did you manage to get out of bed without disturbing the monitors, anyway?"

Duo barely stopped himself from frowning in thought, the question appealing to his curiosity as well.

"Trade secret," he quipped. _And a bladder from hell._

He saw Wufei roll his eyes and the barest hint of a smirk twitching at the man's lips. "Well you're none the worse for wear if you can further endanger your health and make a joke about it all in one go."

Duo quirked a smile and glanced around the room. "Where's Heero? I could have sworn he was there before I had to answer the call of the wild."

"He's back at the estate," Wufei answered. "Made him shower and sleep."

"And you shouldn't be doing the same?" Duo accused, raising an eyebrow. "How long have you been here, anyway?"

"Just over three days," Wufei sighed, running fingers through a, what Duo just noted, disheveled mass of black.

"Well I feel fine," Duo said. "Save for those stupid drugs that have me half out of my mind. They gonna let me out anytime today?"

Wufei looked at the braided man with wide eyes. "Not in your condition, they're not!"

"Whoa, easy there, Chinaman," Duo placated, stopping to clear his throat. "No need to get so worked up."

"Like hell," Wufei growled, taking the American aback. "Your heart's still too weak from injury and you'd had an attack. Do you really think they'd let you go the moment you wake up?"

"A guy can dream," Duo hazarded nervously. Wufei was acting strange, today. If him speaking this much -without one threat toward Duo's braid at that- wasn't a clue, then nothing would have helped the American along. His comment earned him a patented glare, however.

"Look," Duo tried again. "I'm_ fine_. Go home, get some sleep."

Wufei regarded him thoughtfully, eyes colored with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"…No," the Chinese conceded.

"Then go," Duo admonished. "I'm sure Heero and Trowa miss you."

A tired sigh. "Fine. I'll call Sally."

Duo watched as Wufei left the room in search for the braided doctor. Then after he disappeared, Duo let his thoughts wander over the others with a shadowed frown. He'd had an attack? Well that would explain the stabs at his chest earlier on, given that it wasn't a dream. And apparently he was out for a grand total of three days.

Huh.

Normally a person should be alarmed to find out that at the tender age of twenty-something, they'd upped and had a heart attack. Duo would be the first to admit it; he wasn't a healthy eater by a long shot. But his metabolic rate was through the roof. Nothing should have clogged his arteries.

Okay, so a knife to the chest could have been a factor, but he was an ex-Gundam pilot. He'd lived through way worse that this. What's so damned different about this situation that has even Wufei practically in tatters about it? There can only be one plausible explanation for it all.

Pod People.

Duo had to roll his eyes at his own preposterous reasoning, smiling at the crazy thought process. Still, it wasn't everyday Wufei went about fawning over little old Maxwell. Hell, those days were so few and far between it could be compared to the time that spanned over every other Christmas. Had it really been that bad? And even if it was, it would have been no great loss to them, really. Or anyone else for that matter.

Suicidal? No.

Practical? Yes. If one were to look at it, everyone else had something to really look out for. And if looking out for friends who could take care of themselves with the sole power of one counted, then he would be completely useless.

Duo shook his head, frown becoming deeper. He'd like to think that he'd matured over the years, but he didn't think that he'd end up becoming _this_ cynical.

Bad Duo.

Thankfully, Sally came in and distracted him for more than ten minutes, Wufei hovering just inside the doorway until Sally assured him that everything was going to be fine. When he left, Duo spied an incredulously raised eyebrow in the Chinese's wake that he was sure mirrored his own.

"…Strange," the surgical doctor muttered.

_Tell me about it,_ Duo thought.

**A/N: …Yeah. **


End file.
